pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Shotgun Pistol
|attribute = |released = 10.1.0 |number = 127 |theme = Military Themed}} The Shotgun Pistol is a Backup weapon introduced in the 10.1.0 update. Appearance A blue blaster with a yellow barrel and an extremely bulky ammo drum. There is a large yellow skull in the front of the gun's ammo clip, with tiny white skulls on both sides of the gun. Strategy This weapon deals high Efficiency, has a high rate of fire (for a shotgun), fairly sized magazine and medium-high mobility. This weapon is also very effective in close range, so a close range map is a good idea for this weapon. Tips * Get close to your opponent any chance you get. A few well-placed shots at near point-blank range can deal a large amount of damage, especially with a headshot. * Because of the bullet spread, try avoiding using this weapon in longer-ranged battles, as it will deal little if any, damage to enemy players because it is close range. * The Shotgun Pistol has a high reloading speed, meaning you can get almost right back into battle after. * This weapon can be used against melee users (due to the melee weapon's inferior range compared to any ranged weapons). Counters * Pickoff its users from long ranges. * Stay on the move to avoid the bullet spreads to lessen the incoming damage, then counterattack any chance you get. * The Shotgun Pistol may have a high fire rate, but this means the user can also run out of ammo rather quickly, so evading its shots will result in people who use this more than other weapons running out of ammo. * Use other high damaging weapons such as the Laser Minigun as it is excellent in slaughtering its users. Skins Recommended Maps * Pool Party * Shooting Range Equipment Setups Pair this with a long-ranged weapon to fight enemies from afar. Changelog 10.1.0 * The Shotgun Pistol is added in to the game. 12.5.0 * The Shotgun Pistol is removed from the Lucky Chest. 12.5.3 * Its efficiency is changed to 29. For those players who did not have this weapon will instead be able to upgrade it into a Up1 form with a 29 efficiency. 14.1.2 * Earlier owners of this gun get an extra boost for this weapon, where it is combat level 17 and can 1 headshot kill at very close range. 15.1.0 * This weapon's efficiency got buffed to 31, making it a 3 headshots kill. 15.5.0 * There was also another weapon added called the Shotgun Pistol. However, it was later rectified. Trivia * This is the first out of four Backup weapons that are shotguns. The other three are the Sawed-Off Shotguns, the Triple Musket, and the Cracker Gun. The only other non-Primary Shotgun is the Masterpiece Musket, which is a Sniper. * Each time when firing, this weapon's magazine spins 360 degrees clockwise. But if firing or not, the magazine will always spin 360 degrees. * This gun has a very similar reload animation as the Assault Machine Gun and the "Predator". * This weapon has one of the fastest reload time of all the Backup weapons. * This is the only Shotgun-based weapon that has the custom skin, which is available at Ruby League. * The skulls on the side are the same with the Dual Machine Guns. * It's initial power has also been changed, it now starts at 25 where it used to be 18. * It became much more expensive in the later updates. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Shotgun Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Legendary Category:Trial Weapons